Liebe? Ist kein Ausdruck für meine Gefühle
by hinata-ni
Summary: Ein Briefwechsel zwischen Bella und Edward.
1. Brief von Bella

**Mein allerliebster Edward,**

**

* * *

**

ich möchte dir bereits seit langem etwas gestehen.

Ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll, denn nie brachte ich den Mut auf es dir zu sagen.

Dein Antlitz verschlägt mir immer wieder die Sprache, wenn ich es versuche.

Deine Schönheit trocknet mir die Kehle aus.

Deine Lippen lassen mein Herz höher schlagen.

Deine Stimme, die meinen Namen flüstert, bringt mein Blut in Wallung.

Ich habe das Gefühl zu sterben, mein Atem stockt, es funkelt vor meinen Augen und es wird schwarz.

Deine kräftigen Arme fangen mich auf und retten mich aus der Dunkelheit. Du nimmst mich in den Arm.

Ich sehe mein ganzes Leben an mir vorbeiziehen und merke wie schön, aber auch leer es ohne dich war.

So viele Jahre ohne dich, so viele Jahre, die ich noch mit dir haben werde.

Ich frage mich und kann mir nicht antworten.

Wie habe ich nur ohne dich leben können?

Wie habe ich ohne dich einen Fuß vor den anderen setzten können?

Dein Atem haucht mir Leben ein und gibt mir die Antwort.

Ich habe gelebt um zu lieben. Ich liebe um zu leben.

Meine Füße trugen mich den einsamen Weg zu gehen und das Schicksal führte unsere Wege zusammen.

Ein Vampir, der du bist, lehrt mich das Leben, gibt mir Liebe und akzeptiert die meine.

Dem menschlichen Blute schworst du ab, doch sehntest du dich nach Vergleichbarem.

Unbewusst suchtest du nach etwas, was dein Verlangen nach menschlichem Blut in den Schatten stellen sollte.

Deine Liebe zu mir ist größer als das Verlangen nach meinem Blut.

Wie kann ich meine Liebe messen?

Im Augenblick, in der Vergangenheit, in meiner Zukunft wirst DU auf ewig der Mittelpunkt meiner Existenz sein.

Es ist mein Wunsch, so in deinen Armen zu liegen, dich an meiner Seite zu wissen. Niemals soll irgendjemand uns trennen können.

Unser Glück und unsere Liebe geht über den Tod hinaus und überwindet alle Hindernisse.

Nicht sagen, nicht schreiben kann ich es dir. Meine Gefühle für dich sind unbeschreiblich.

Mein kläglicher Versuch dir meine Gefühle in diesem Brief auszudrücken, kommen der Realität kaum nah.

Für unsere Liebe bin ich bereit ALLES zu geben.

Die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne, die dich in einem atemberaubenden Licht erscheinen lassen.

Der freche Wind, der mir in den Haaren weht und mir deine Worte ans Ohr trägt.

Die Wärme meines Körpers, der deinen so kalt erscheinen lässt.

Ich sehne mich so sehr nach dir.

An deiner Seite, als deine Geliebte, deines Gleichen möchte ich fortan leben.

Zwei Vampire, die in der Dunkelheit durch den Wald streifen und sich dem Licht des Mondes anvertrauen.

Ich bitte dich um Nachsicht, aber dies ist mein Wunsch, mein Sehnen mein Verlangen, und ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht, denn ich könnte meine Seele verlieren.

Weder Worte noch Taten können meine Gefühle zu dir ermessen. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll… ICH LIEBE DICH!

* * *

Auf ewig die deine,

**Bella**


	2. Brief von Edward

**Meine geliebte Bella,**

* * *

danke für deinen wundervollen Brief. Er soll nicht unbeantwortet bleiben.

Was ich dir in diesem Brief schreibe, ist die volle Wahrheit und spricht aus meinem Herzen.

Ich bitte dich mir jedes geschriebene Wort zu glauben.

Vergiss alle Zweifel, die du dir selbst einredest! Vertrau mir! Glaube mir!

Meine liebe, liebe Bella. Nie mehr will ich ohne dich sein.

Jeder Augenblick ohne dich ist ein verlorener in meiner Ewigkeit.

Am Anfang raubte mir die Angst den Verstand. Angst dich zu verletzen. Angst dich zu töten.

Dein betörender Duft nahm mir den Atem und du verstärktest den Wunsch in mir, auf ewig dem menschlichem Blute abzuschwören.

Ich hätte mir nie verzeihen können, wenn ich dich damals verletzt hätte.

Fühle ich doch jede Sekunde meines Vampirdaseins, dass mein Ende kommen wird, wenn du das deine findest. Du bist mein Leben.

Mein liebster Engel, du bist das strahlende Licht in meinem endlosen Leben.

Wenn ich dich sehe weiß ich, dass meine Existenz wieder einen Sinn bekommen hat.

Carlisle hat mir einen unermesslichen Gefallen getan, den ich bis jetzt nicht zu schätzen wusste.

Nie wäre ich in meinem menschlichen Leben glücklich geworden, denn du hast noch nicht gelebt.

Nur mit dir finde ich mein Glück. Du bist mein Schatz.

Durch meine Verwandlung ist mein Körper kalt geworden, wie Eis.

Doch in deiner Nähe fängt er an zu glühen.

Deine Körperwärme schmilzt das Eis und ich bin versucht zu vergessen, was ich bin.

Ich bin was ich bin. Du bist was du bist. Und doch willst du etwas anderes sein.

Du solltest dir nicht wünschen verdammt zu werden.

Was soll ich nur mit dir machen? Du raubst mir den Atem, verschleierst meinen Verstand, nimmst mir die Sinne und weckst in mir ein unbändiges Verlangen.

Ich kann mich nicht mehr von dir los sagen. Ich habe es einmal versucht und es wäre unser beider Ende geworden.

Nie wieder wird dies geschehen. Ich verspreche dir bei meiner unreinen Existenz immer bei dir zu bleiben.

Irgendwann wird der Tag kommen an dem du endlich verstehst, dass unser Zusammensein gefährlich für dich ist, dann bin ich bereit für immer aus deinem Leben zu gehen.

**Ich liebe dich** Bella, so wie du bist.

Aber wenn du dich für immer an mich binden willst und die Unsterblichkeit mit mir teilen möchtest, dann werde ich tun, was dazu nötig ist.

Wenn dein Wunsch so lautet, dann werde ich dich mit in meine Finsternis nehmen.

Dort werden wir die Ewigkeit gemeinsam verbringen können.

* * *

Dein dich auf ewig liebender

**Edward**


End file.
